youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Intervention of Lies
The city streets were quiet during the night as the sounds of the ocean water laping on the shore was all that could be heard in the darkness. Suddenly out of nowhere was explosions near the beach as Griger was fighting against former Aqualad Kaldur'ahm . "Release those kids now!" Griger said slashing at Kaldur who managed to block him with his shield of water. "Sorry, but there are somethings even the great Griger cannot stop, and this is one of them." Suddenly he added an electric charge to his water-bearers. They connected with Griger's sword causing severe pain making him fall over, which gave Aqualad time to get the test subjects into his submarine before disappearing. Dante landed shortly after Aqualad had escaped. "Damn it looks like I was late. I should have came straight here this hero thing is tough." Dante sighed, then saw an unconscious Griger and quickly ran over to him. "Hey are you okay what happened? Can you hear me?" Immediately after feeling a new presence Griger instinctively grabbed Dante's head holding his blade right at his neck. "Who are you?" he asked threatening keeping the guy's arms locked. "Whoa wait I just got here so could you take your sword away from my neck then we can talk deal? I'm Dante, Dante Walker, hero in training sorta." Griger suddenly remembered that name as he slowly let Dante go, and activated his com from the armor he was wearing, "Diyau you there?" "Hey were you able to take care of the problem?" She asked making Griger grind his teeth. "No Aqualad isn't exaclty the easiest guy to beat, but I managed to place a tracer on him. Do you remember telling me about a rookie named Dante?" He asked her. "Yeah he helped me out when those proto-types were stolen, let me speak to him." Griger started pressing buttons on his arm, and right there a hologram of Diayu came out, "Well well Dante good to see you again" She said smiling at him. "Diayu! it's good to see you again did you ever find the proto thingies? Where have you been? Can I have one of those watch things you use? Wait I'm asking to many questions at once aren't I?" Dante was unable to hide his excitement. He then realized he was acting like a fan boy and cleared his throat "I mean Diayu its good to see you." "Haha, good to see you too. I've been okay, and no I haven't been able to find the Proto-types yet but I'm still searching. What brings you here in Long Beach?" Diayu asked. "Well I was actually just passing bye when I heard some strange sounds and came to investigate. But it looks like I was too late, I'm sorry." "It's alright, but now we got a problem. We've had multiple runaways disappearing from the face of the Earth, and we got word they were gonna hit a few here on Long Beach. Well Griger I'm tracking it as we speak, but the closest you can get would be on a nearby piece of rock." She said showing a map on the hologram. "Well it doesn't matter we gotta figure out why The Light is taking away run aways." Griger replied. "Let me help you, I may not look it but I'm a lot stronger then you'd think and on top of that I can fly. What do you say Griger?" Dante put his hand out for Griger to accept. Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplays Category:True-Clown-Prince